Sort of Delilah
by dustytiger
Summary: Prentiss goes over to Reid's before she leaves for London. Can he get her to stay? Stand alone. Challenge response. M for a reason.


Title: Sort of Delilah  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M (for good reason kids)  
Disclaimer: I still don't own CM and remain poor. CM belongs to it creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and countless others who bring it to life weekly. I also do not own the song that inspired the title. I am borrowing these things out of respect and adoration and shall return them unharmed.  
Summary: Prentiss goes over to Reid's before she leaves for London. Can he get her to stay?  
Notes: This is a challenge response for the chit chat on author's corner my pairing was Prentiss/Reid and my prompts were and elevator, coffee, rain and files. Sorry this took so long with work and such I haven't had a lot of time to edit this. I wanted it out before the season premiere cause it's set before that but just pretend Prentiss hasn't left. My muse had a lot of fun but no time to focus on getting this done. This is M rated but not as steamy as it could be due to recent crack downs. I wanted to have this out. The title is from a song by the singer song writer Anna Nalick the lyrics made me think of when Prentiss left the first time check if out if you like it. The second half is just for funz! Enjoy!

* * *

Through the rain a figure could be seen running toward an old apartment building trying to avoid getting too wet. The person seemed to know exactly where they needed to go avoiding the elevator and starting up the stairs. There was a coffee cup in one hand and a satchel in the other, which was likely full of files. The figure went right up to one of the doors and knocked softly. After a few long minutes the door swung open revealing a tall scrawny looking man in a pair of flannel pajamas, his hair disheveled more so than usual as it grew out.

"Emily?" he gasped.

"I should have…" she whispered unsure what to say realising she had obviously interrupted his evening.

After everything that had happened in the last year she thought she owed it to him to explain what she was doing this time. She knew she had hurt him by leaving the first time and she didn't want to do that again. Even though she was planning on leaving she wanted to be on good terms with everyone, especially Reid after what he had been through after her time in hiding.

"Come in," he assured her.

He moved out of the way and she stepped inside, handing him the coffee cup. He smiled and took a short sip. She put the file folder down on the table and wrapped her arms around him tightly. It took him a moment to adjust to the feeling but wrapped the arm that wasn't occupied with his coffee around her. She didn't move from the embrace for a long moment.

"What's going on?" he asked her breaking the silence.

Once she had seen him she knew she would never find the words she would need to explain how she was feeling. She needed to be in his arms. She needed to feel close to him, if even for only a moment, before she left. She had to know that this time was different, that she wasn't leaving her family she was just going to find a something new.

"I just needed to – you," she whispered.

He tried to move to put the coffee down but couldn't without pulling away from her. He could tell that she wanted this and didn't want to be the one to end the embrace. It felt nice to have her so close. He could smell the lingering scent of her body wash and shampoo. There was something he found comforting about that. He was afraid to do anything and lose contact with her.

"Emily I'm not sure what to say or do here," he told her.

"This is good Reid," she assured him curling into the embrace.

Prentiss couldn't believe how comfortable she felt in his arms. There was something about this embrace that felt right, and different from anything she'd experienced before. She knew that Reid was not one for close contact so when she felt his arms tighten around her and him not trying to struggle away she felt a twinge of hope. She wanted to believe she hadn't ruined everything that had worked up to before she had had to fake her own death. He was one of her closest friends and she thought at one point they might be able to be something more. She had to know for sure that it wasn't a possibility before she left again.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What's going on?"

"I filled out the paperwork to leave and now I'm beginning to question it," she explained.

"Why? You said it was a great opportunity for you. You love to travel it's a good job. You told me your heart hasn't been into your work since you've been back."

"I know, and it's true it hasn't been. I haven't felt the same since I've been back but not everything is about opportunities at work, Reid," she sighed.

She wasn't sure she was going to be able to find the right words to tell him what she needed to say. She hoped he might just figure it out, but soon realised the Reid wasn't like any other man she knew. He would never assume that her sudden cold feet might have more to do with her heart than her head. She wasn't the kind of woman who waited around for a man to make his move; but she also wasn't the kind of person who risked such a strong friendship without knowing the risks and she knew with him they would be there until the words were lain bare.

"I don't understand," he told her. "I thought you didn't buy that house because you felt too grounded here."

"I thought so too, but I don't think it's that anymore. A part of me does want to be settled down, just not alone."

"I still don't understand why you're here."

Instead of trying to explain it to him she kissed him softly. It took him a moment to realise what had happened. Prentiss was shocked when she felt his tongue lightly touching her lip seeking entry. It didn't take long for the embrace to go from tentative to passionate and far more than friendly. Reid's hands slid down the length of Prentiss' back making her moan softly as she pushed herself toward him. She pulled away after a few long moments knowing they would need to talk.

"I needed to know if you felt this way before I left," she told him brushing her fingers along his cheeks.

"I have felt this way for some time now, but I thought you would find me too young," he explained. "I accepted that fact shortly after I met you that I would be happier to keep you as a friend than to try to look for more and risk losing you."

"I've thought about that, and this is what I want Reid."

"But you're leaving," he reasoned, his hands still on her hips.

"I don't have to."

"Will you be happy if you stay?"

"I think I could be," she admitted, staring at the floor.

She was starting to realise he might be more aware of what was going on. She had wondered for a long time if his invite to join him for a showing of Solaris might have been more than just a friend asking another friend to a movie. She felt guilty the moment she had decline, and only felt more guilty as time went on. After everything that had happened because of Doyle she wasn't sure she would even regain his trust. When she returned home she wanted to make it up to him, but it had already been such a challenge to become friends again she was terrified to push him too far and scare him away.

"Emily, I don't want to be the reason you might feel trapped here," he told her. "You came here to find out how I feel and now you always will. I love you enough to let you go."

She couldn't believe that he had used the word love. She was sure that he would never forgive her leaving the way she had but now she realised he had and he still felt that strongly about her. She took his hand not wanting to let go. She wasn't sure she could go to London now knowing for sure what she was going to be leaving behind this time.

"Can't we have both?" she asked.

"I'm not sure that's possible. You have already made up your mind about where you want to be and I am not ready to leave the team."

"I would never ask you to that," she assured him.

"And I can't ask you to stay."

"I want to stay if it means exploring this further Reid."

He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if that is what you really want, Emily. I fully believe that you are going to wake up six months from now and regret not taking this opportunity."

"I will wake up regret not taking this one, right here in front of me, with you, much more." She leaned toward him slowly.

As much as he didn't want to he pulled away for her, immediately missing the closeness. He had wondered what it might be like to touch her like that for so long. He had to fight with himself to stop himself from pulling her back into the embrace. A part of him wanted continue where they had started and take their relationship to the next natural level, but he knew if they didn't talk they would risk their whole friendship.

"Reid?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry Emily," he told her, his voice thick with emotion. "I want you to go."

"What? Why?"

She had expected that reaction earlier in the evening not after everything she had done and everything they had told each other. Now that she knew that there was some glimmer of hope that they could have a relationship she would never settle in London. She wasn't ready to leave there were a million things she still needed to do and say to him.

"You have made it perfectly clear how you feel about me," he told her, pain evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" she asked not sure what she could have done to hurt him.

He took a deep breath. "You can't even use my name. I think that speaks volumes about how you really feel. I know how I feel and that isn't going to change as it hasn't in a long time. Despite everything that has happened in the past year. There was a point I thought I would never see you again. There was a point where I thought I might never forgive you. There was even a point where I thought we might not even be friends, and through everything I still knew somewhere deep inside my feelings hadn't actually changed. That being said I completely understand that you don't feel the way I do."

"You think I don't feel the same way because of what I call you?"

He nodded. "I don't know how else to interpret that."

She sighed. "It's not easy for me to simply use a different name for you. In the entire time I have known you I've referred to you as Reid. That is the person who I know. I realise that your name is Spencer and that is who you are and what I call you isn't going to change how I feel. Reid is what is who is familiar to me. Please don't think that it has anything to do with my feelings for you."

"There are so few people who call me by name, and those who do are generally the ones who mean the most to me."

"I can try to call you Spencer, Reid but it's going to take me a while to adjust. I do want this to work out between us. "

"I'd like that a lot Emily. When I thought I might lose you again I didn't know what to do. I'm glad you came and I do want you to stay."

"I want to stay if it means moving forward."

He pulled her back toward him, and she immediately curled up into the embrace. She felt safe and comfortable there. She took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of coffee that seemed to cling to him. He leaned toward her and gently took her lips. This kiss was softer and more controlled than their first one but there was something sensual about it.

"Spencer," she whimpered pulling away from him. "Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

He kissed her cheek, then her forehead. "I'd like that Emily."

She went to move but he gently pulled her back to him. He trailed a line of kisses from her neck, up her jaw line to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands resting on his ass. His hands were on her hips. Their kiss was getting more intense hinting at what was to come. She pulled away from him slowly, he tried to pulled back into the embrace but she shook her head.

"I need to get my go bag," she told him.

He began to unbutton his pajama top. "You can wear this," he assured her handing her the shirt.

She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. "Mm sure."

She ran her fingers along his chest and he moaned softly. Before he knew what was going on her lips were slowly exploring the now exposed skin. She had wondered for a long time what Reid might be hiding under his usual dated looking work wear and she had been very pleasantly surprised. She certainly never thought that when she got to see him it would be so intimate but just like everything else with this man what was happening was unique. She was making a slow but steady line toward the hem of his pajama pants when he cupped her cheek forcing her to look up at him.

"Slow down," he told her running his fingers along her cheek. "If you're not leaving we have lots of time for that. The bathroom is down the hall the first door on the left, please make yourself comfortable. Change, take a shower if you'd like there should be a clean toothbrush under the counter. The other door to the bathroom goes into my bedroom and I'll be in there."

"Okay, Reid," she murmured more than a little surprised he'd stopped her.

She went into the bathroom and changed into the shirt he'd given her. She smiled and took in a deep breath there was something comforting about being in his shirt. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth with the mouth wash that she had found on the counter. She then went through the other door into Reid's bedroom. What she saw didn't surprise her, there were books everywhere. She looked at the bed which had dark grey sheets and was perfect for a bachelor.

"Wow," Reid told her not able to tear his eyes away from her.

"I'm not used this," she admitted.

"I'm sorry Emily."

"No, don't be. I know that this is going to be different from what I've had in the past it's just a lot for me to adjust to."

"Why don't you start by getting into the bed?"

She smiled climbed into the bed. Within moments of her getting comfortable Reid's lips were on hers. She moaned softly when she felt his fingers graze her bare outer thighs. She had wondered for a long time just how much talent those fingers might hide and she knew he wasn't going to disappoint. His lips then wondered down her jaw resting on the pulse point on her neck.

"Rrriedd," she purred.

"You like that?" he asked as he pulled away from her but let his hands continue to work up her thighs to rest on her hips.

"I thought you wanted to slow," she reminded him.

"Or maybe I just wanted you in my bed."

"Doctor Reid you are full of surprises aren't you?" She could feel him pulling down her panties teasingly slowly.

"Only when properly motivated. If you want me to stop I can," he assured her, his fingers now moving up her inner thigh teasingly.

"I'm glad that you would stop if I wanted you to. I don't want you to this feels too good."

Before she knew it Reid's long fingers were gently teasing her wetness. She knew she had never felt like this before and she let herself to relax; letting Reid take complete control. She was already moaning and she was only getting louder. She couldn't believe how quickly he was able to build her up.

"Reid, Reid," she grunted. "Oh, you need…"

She was going to tell him to stop, but it was already too late. She felt herself loose complete control not believing how quickly it had happened. She always suspected that Reid knew more about women than he let on but she never would have suspected he was so talented but she was glad he was. She knew after only that short experience she had chosen the right thing.

"What was that you were trying to say Emily?" he asked mischievously as she came down from her high, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

"I…" she muttered. "Reid what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry if this upsets you but I'm a breast man," he admitted. "I have discovered in my encounters with women that they will let me indulge myself longer when she doesn't have to squirm wanting to orgasm."

"Spencer Reid even when you talk dirty you sound like a text book."

He ran his fingers along her cheek as he peeled back her shirt. "Wow Emily, you're beautiful."

Her heart began to race, not because of anything he might be about to do to her, but because of the sincerity in his voice. She wasn't overly self-conscious about her body but it was nice to hear a compliment. As she looked into his deep brown eyes she could tell he was mesmerised, and she found something very thrilling about that. He slowly trailed a line of kisses up her body stopping when he got to her breast.

Prentiss couldn't believe how gentle he was being and just how much she enjoyed the attention. She ran her hands down his bare back, wanting to see more of him. She carefully began to push his pajama bottoms down his legs, surprised he wasn't wearing boxers. She gasped when she finally got to see him naked and at attention, she could tell he was ready for more, but still fully focused on pleasuring her.

"That looks friendly," she told him, reaching to touch what she had just revealed.

"Emily," he hissed pulling away. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"I've got protection covered. We can take our time time next time, but right now I need to feel you, all of you inside me."

"A-are you sure?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"I'm very sure. I've wanted this for a long time," she assured him.

He kissed her softly, and as they deepened the kiss she pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around him and soon felt him guiding himself slowly inside of her. Prentiss whimpered softly as she adjusted to the feel waiting for him to begin to move. Like everything else had done he was gentle and started slow, but was still very sensual which forced primal moans from the back of her throat which surprised even her. The whole experience was better than she had expected it to be. Reid was attentive to her making she came first never making her feel she had to do anything more than enjoy the experience.

As much as she didn't want the experience to end she knew it had to and she knew it was drawing near as Reid's movements started to become more erratic. She ran her fingers down his back, barely scratching him as she did which made him growl with excitement. She knew that was exactly what he had needed and did it again. She was shocked when she felt herself tumbling over the again this time with him.

When her breathing began to return to normal she felt him curling up closer to her kissing her forehead and hairline. She smiled at him curling in closer to him. He scattered soft kisses on her face and she smiled at him looking for his lips again.

"We might want to put that on hold," he murmured.

"Mmm, why?' she asked. "I thought younger men took less time to recover, and I know a few sure fire ways to get the blood flowing back where I want it," she assured him her hands slowly moving down toward his waist.

"I am quite certain your eyes alone are enough to cause me to get an erection Emily, especially when they are dilated like that. Now I am thinking about how beautiful your face was during orgasm, and I assure you," he told her taking her hand and letting it graze the tip of his penis. "That is not the issue. Your phone has been signing during most our encounter. I believe it is Garcia's ringtone. I know she can track our phones via GPS and I do not want her to interrupt our evening because if she does then it will take a lot more than dilated pupils for me to be ready for another sexual encounter with you."

She laughed. "I'll go call Garcia."

She stood up and took his bathrobe from the back of the door, wrapping it loosely around herself as she went into the living room. She went into her purse and sure enough she had many text messages from Garcia as well as several missed calls. Instead of checking the messages she simply called her friend back.

"O-m-g! She lives! She breathes! It's Emily strange and great!" Garcia greeted in way of answering the phone.

"Sorry PG," Prentiss apologised.

"We were supposed to have a going away girls' night! Last we heard from you you were going to talk to Reid! Did you fall down the rabbit hole?"

"I'm sorry I'm still at Reid's."

"He can't hog all your time with chess! If you can't tell him that I will!"

She saw Reid coming out of the bedroom out of the corner of her eye and wondered what the genius could possibly be up to. She was surprised that he had not even pulled on a pair of boxers or his pajam bottoms, not that she was complaining about the show. She has assumed that the genius might be shy from the way he dressed, but now that they were comfortable together she discovered any inhibition had all but melted away and he could be who he wanted to be when they were alone. She was trying to focus on her conversation with Garcia but Reid was making very difficult. Why did he have to look so good naked?

"We weren't playing chess. He was trying to find a way to get me to stay," Prentiss explained, knowing that he had most defiantly found it.

"Oh, in that case he can be forgiven. Has he convinced you?"

"Almost."

"Please stay, Emily," Reid asked her, his brown eyes almost staring into her soul.

"Answer our boy!" Garcia shouted at her friend not knowing what was going on.

Reid was now kneeling in front of her moving away the fabric of the robe she was wearing. Prentiss could not believe what was happening. Garcia was still speaking but Prentiss was no longer hearing anything. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as Reid slowly peeled away her bathrobe not making any attempt to end the conversation. Leaving Prentiss wondering if Reid was actually about to do what she thought he was going to do.

"PG hello? Are you still there? So we're rescheduling then?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Prentiss replied her eyes glued on Reid.

She could see a very mischievous look in the genius' eyes, and there was something very primal and sexy about it. Her entire body was warm with anticipation her nipple were erect, her cheeks were flush, and she was sure that if there were a mirror she would see what Reid was had told her about her pupils. Only moments before he had said he didn't want to be caught in the act and now he was looking at her like a hungry wolf.

"Reid?" she asked her voice wavering.

"EP, do I wanna know what's going on?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Prentiss continued to watch the man in front of her intently waiting for him to make his move. Wondering if he was going to wait for her to hang up the phone or just go in for the kill, either way she was turned on by the thrill and anticipation. She no sooner thought about than did she get the answer her body was craving. His head dove between her knees and his tongue darted out and gently grazed her and began to lap at the wet juices of her very inviting shaven pussy. She moaned loudly hearing some sort of shocked curse before she dropped the phone the floor not caring what her friend heard on the other end as Reid greedily ate her out with a fury she didn't realise he possessed. This was nothing like the rest of the night, this was raw and passionate and Prentiss enjoyed it. She knew that this was about claiming her and showing her what she would miss if she were to leave. A part of her wanted to tell him she had already made up her mind to stay, but she wanted to experience as much of this side of Reid as she could.

"You know, Reid," she growled after recovering from an intense orgasm caused from his incredible skills. "I'm not sure you've fully convinced me stay."

"What?!" he asked, shocked.

"Nope," she lied.

"But I… Tell me what I have to do to make you stay then Emily. I'll do anything you want, I mean it."

"There is something I've always wanted to do."

"Emily everyone has fantasies. I have to admit for the past five years most of mine have revolved around you. I still can't believe I was able to perform oral sex on you while you were talking to Garcia. I've wanted to get back to her for some rather inappropriate conversations for a long time now."

"I had no idea you thought about me like that," she said, then realising she was getting distracted. "But you are such a bad boy Doctor Reid. You did say, anything right?"

"Well so long as it isn't something which could end with jail sentences."

She laughed. "Oh nothing like that, and nothing involving anyone else. I want that torturous tongue, those talented fingers and this," she squeezed his erection gently. "All to myself."

"Ss-so w-w-what do you want?"

"I want you to tie me to your bed and fuck me like you have never fucked anyone before Spencer."

"Emily!" he gasped.

"I want you to make me forget all about all the other men I've ever been with and all the horrors I've had to see since joining this unit. I want to see your face, sweaty from fucking me when I close my eyes and you're not there because you're a case, can you do that for me?"

"I can try," he ran his finger along her cheek gently. "If that's what you want."

"It is and I know you can do it."

She then got up and ran toward the bedroom and he happily followed. When he got there his eyes grew with when he saw her already in the bed with her hands tangled in his head board. He took one of his ties and used that to secure her not wanting anything that could mark her skin. She was already spread eagle waiting for him eagerly.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

He moved onto the bed and his lips went toward her neck.

"No!" she growled.

"What?" he asked.

"None of that. I want you inside me, fast and hard. No foreplay."

"But Emily, foreplay is what helps your reassure your body so it won't go into flight or fight mode. Considering you are already at a disadvantage because you are restrained a few minutes of tenderness is what you need to relax and make this experience as positive as it can be."

"Reid!" she snapped. "I love you and usually I love all of your statastics but right now that's not what I'm looking for. I don't need positive, I don't need to be reassured because I am with a man who I love and who I know loves me. I can't explain the logistics behind why I need you to do it this way but I don't want anything else but you pounding into me while I scream and yell and want more and maybe even ask you to stop."

"You know I will."

"I don't want you to stop unless I say… Bunny."

"Bunny?"

"Reid don't analyse this please, just…"

Before she knew what was going he has pushed inside of her in one swift movement. This time not giving her any time to adjust and she cried out. She felt exhilarated and within second was already having her first orgasm. Prentiss knew the was no way she could leave now even it was going to be hard to give up the chance she was given in London but she knew this would be harder to leave. After half an hour of the most intense sexual encounter of her life the rest of the evening was spent tenderly exploring each other's bodies, talking about their pasts, what they wanted for the future. She knew that night had changed everything for the better, and she also knew that they would likely never re-explore the intense encounter they had that night but they had had to do it in order to make everything work. They fell asleep in each other's arms naked knowing it would be the first of many times.

The End

Notes: Well that was that… My hentai muse just came out nowhere there. I hope you liked it tho. Let me know. Tried to keep the really graphic details to a minimal which was hard so I hope it works. Again this fic ignores the season premiere if only this could have happened sigh… well reviews are good for the soul! Heartz and hugz in advance for any support –trista


End file.
